Thunder Queen
by Trixy Fox
Summary: Naruto is offered the deal of a life time but in order to gain a wish from Kami himself he must allow a Goddess to use his body in an up-coming war and become a GIRL! Super-Naruto, Fem. Naruto. Full summery inside!
1. Rise of the Thunder Queen!

A/N:

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and no profit is being made off this story.**

**Summery:** After defeating Mizuki and learning about the Demon fox sealed within him Naruto awake to find another presence in his mind but this one offers him the deal of a life time if he would fight for her in a war between the Gods but wait, if he accepts his body will be changed into that of the Thunder Goddess.

**A/N:** Hello again, here is yet again another story that I have started. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy coming up with more ideas for it. Not sure how long it is going to be but I will strive to bring it out to at least 15 chapters. Note that this is a Fem. Naruto story and this first chapter will be referring to Naruto as both he and she but next chapter will be all in the female gender reference.

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

**Thunder Queen **

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Thunder Queen**

Naruto Uzumaki, age 13 and Genin of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, was currently sleeping in his small apartment after a long day at the ninja academy. He had originally failed his ninja exams, but when a teacher tricked him into stealing the Scroll of Sealing, then subdued said teacher after a confrontation, his other teacher Iruka-sensei had passed him. All the fighting and training really put a toll on the young boy and he was really enjoying his night of rest when he was suddenly awakened by a loud voice.

"**Boy wake-up! Wake-up boy we need to talk!**"

Naruto rolled over in his bed waving his hand at the voice. "Ten more minutes, it's to early for the academy." He mumbled in his sleep.

The voice growled deeply but went unnoticed by the young blonde. "**If you do not get up now then I will eat all your Ramen!**"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up in a buddle of water…"What the hell! I thought I was in my bed not a sewer!"

Looking around the young boy saw a lit hallway, and he heard disgruntled mumbling echoing off the bare walls. Standing up he ventured forth until he came to a large room with set of massive bared doors, held together by a simple sheet of paper with the word "Seal" on it. In the darkness on the other side of the bars he could see a large dark figure moving about. It did not take long to figure out who was on the other side of the bars after that night's event, where Mizuki-sensei had told him that the Nine-tailed demon fox that attacked their village twelve years earlier was sealed within his body.

Naruto approached the bars and glared at the shadowy figure on the other side before speaking. "You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?"

A pair of glowing red eyes and a set of razor sharp teeth appeared out of the darkness accompanied with a low, deep chuckle. "**Yes I am boy, and I have called you here for a very important reason, or I would not have bothered to speak to someone as lowly as you.**"

Naruto growled angrily at the giant demon before throwing a fist in the air and yelling at it. "Who do you think your calling lowly, you bastard fox!"

Kyuubi looked bored and uninterested at the young boy's comment before continuing after he had finished yelling at the fox. "**In all actuality it is not I who wish to speak with you, but someone else who has come here to talk with you.**"

Naruto paused for a second at the fox's words before pointing at it and yelling again. "Why the hell are people coming to my mind to speak with me, I don't even want you in here!"

The demon fox just pointed behind him with a large claw, making Naruto whirl around and come face to face with a beautiful woman. She had knee-length braided white hair and a flawless figure. She wore brown leather short shorts with wool inner lining and a short cut leather coat with the same wool lining, which was open revealing a black tank-top. On her feet she wore heavy combat boots and black leather gloves on her hands.

She approached Naruto and kneeled down to his level before speaking. "Naruto, I am sorry to bother you at such an hour but my time is limited, so I had Kyuubi here bring you to me. The reason why I am in your mind and not talking to you in the real world is because I do not have a real body in which to move about the real world in. That is also the reason I have come here tonight to speak with you, for you see my name is Kaminari, the Thunder Queen. I have watched your life with particular interest since the day you were born and the Kyuubi here attacked your village. I have seen how you have dealt with the burden of housing another and admire your courage and persistence."

Naruto nodded numbly as he continued to listen to the goddess before him, "The reason I am here is to offer you a deal, but it is a permanent once in a lifetime offer that will not come again so you must be absolutely positive with your answer. I just wish you had more time to think it over before you decided but like I said my time here is limited. So would you like to hear what I have to offer you?"

The gears in Naruto's head slowly turned as he tried to comprehend what the Goddess was saying. When he finally realized that she wanted to give him something in return for something from him, he decided to hear her out. I mean who wouldn't want to hear what a goddess had to offer. Turning to Kaminari, Naruto nodded his head, "I am not sure what I have to offer you, but I am willing to listen to what you have to say Kaminari-sama.

The Goddess smiled and nodded before continuing, "There is going to be a war among the elemental gods, for a chance to gain favor with Kami. All the elemental gods have come to the mortal plain, where this war will take place. The hitch in the battle is that because we are all spirits, we do not have the bodies in which to do battle with, so we have to form a contract with mortals in this plain to gain those bodies. Basically we ask humans to house us in their bodies while we do battle."

She paused for a second to make sure that Naruto was still with her. "Ok so here is where it gets complicated so pay attention, that way you will know exactly what I am asking of you. My offer to you is that if you lead me your body, then I will lend you my powers as the Thunder Goddess. There is however what you may see as a drawback to lending me your body. The first is that your body will change to look exactly like mine, so no-one will recognize you unless you say it is you. It is also the only way that the Elemental Gods can know that they are attacking another God and not just someone with a strong elemental affinity. The second is that if you lose in this war, which will begin in three years, you will die."

Naruto frowned slightly before asking a question, "What are the benefits of letting you use my body?"

The Thunder Queen smiled at that, before continuing, "That is a very wise question Naruto and I think you will see that the pros outweigh the cons. You will have complete control over your body, but I will remain here to relay advice to you and train you in using my powers effectively. If you accept and we merge you will gain knowledge of everything I can do but will still need to train to be able to do them without wasting chakra. You will live a lot longer then a normal person would live since once we merge we can not be separated until you die and me being immortal will extend your life span significantly. If we win this war, Kami will grant you one wish, anything you want. So what do you say, will you lend me your body?"

Naruto sat down in the dimly lit sewer that was his mind as he went over everything that the Goddess told him. He would become more powerful, but would also become a girl. He would be trained by a Goddess, but he would have to fight in a war against other people trained by the elemental gods. If he won the war then he could gain one wish from Kami himself, but if he lost he would be dead and six feet under. His brain churned these thoughts over and he thought his head would explode when suddenly a thought came to him. Turning to the Goddess he asked her a question. "If I accept this offer what happens to him?" Naruto asked while pointing behind him to the Kyuubi.

Kaminari looked at the Kyuubi for a second before looking back at Naruto. "He will stay where he is, as he is being punished by Shinigami himself. The only benefit he gets is that if you do not die in the War he gets to live longer, since you will live longer. Unless your wish to Kami was to release him. I'm sure that if you accepted he would lend you his power to insure that we won the war and thus prevent his early demise. What do you think of that Kyuubi?" The Goddess asked.

Kyuubi looked up at the pair of them and blinked as he thought about the possibilities. If the boy accepted his life would be in a lot more danger then just becoming a simple ninja, but with the might of the most powerful demon on his side, then even the main element gods would have a run for their money. Grinning the giant fox nodded his head, "**Indeed if you accept this deal I will insure that the legacy of the Thunder Goddess is greater then that of the Lighting God.**"

Naruto considered this for a moment before something Kaminari had said came to mind, "_your body will change to look exactly like mine, so no-one will recognize you unless you say it is you._"

'_If no-one would recognize me then they would not know that I was the container for Kyuubi and they would not have a reason to hate me anymore, I could become respected without all the hate and anger in the way._' Naruto thought.

Nodding his head as if agreeing with himself he stood up and faced the Goddess. Putting out his had as if offering to shake hands, he spoke, "I Uzumaki Naruto will accept your offer and will lend you my body for the upcoming war and hope that we can work well together Kaminari-sama.

The Thunder Queen smiled happily and hugged the young blonde tightly making him blush deeply. Pulling away slightly she looked Naruto in his deep blue eyes and decided that they were one thing she would keep the same about him.

"Thank you Naruto-dono, you will not regret this decision and I'm sure that we can both get along together just fine. Now go back to sleep and when you awake in the morning everything will have changed." That said she gently closed Naruto's eyelids and he slowly faded from his mindscape. Turning to the Kyuubi Kaminari bowed her head slightly. "Thank you Kyuubi-sama, this boy is destined for great things, but his life only gets harder from here on." The giant demon just nodded once before turning back to the darkness of his cell, leaving the goddess to her own devices.

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

The loud buzzing sound woke the sleeping figure in the bed, with sluggish motions the sleeping figure sat up and turned off the annoying device. Standing up the figure took one step before falling over. Naruto was surprised that he felt off-balance, before looking down at his body and noticing that it was not his body but that of a young woman. Suddenly that nights events came flooding back to him, from the wakeup call of the Demon to the talk with the Elemental Goddess of Thunder and his agreement. Sitting on the floor he took a moment to probe his mind. "_Hello, Kaminari you in there somewhere?_"

There was a short pause before he received an answer, "_Yes, Naruto I'm still here. Is there anything I can help you with?_"

Crossing his arms across his now voluptuous chest, he took on a thinking look as he replied back. "_Yeah, why am I all off balance, is this body not working right or what?_" He received a slight chuckle at his comment. "_No, there is nothing wrong with it; you are just not use to the weight distribution and height. Take it slow and you will get use to it in no time at all. I would suggest you take a shower and then go see your village leader, so that you can explain your changes._" Naruto nodded and mentally thanked the goddess, before carefully standing up and making her way toward the bathroom.

After a quick shower and changing into a set of clothing that was sitting on his dresser, that looked like the ones Kaminari was wearing. Tying his forehead protector that he had gotten from Iruka the previous day on, he headed toward the door and silently stepped out into the early morning light. His trip to the Hokage's office was pleasantly peaceful; he did not receive any glares or looks of hatred, but kind smiles and even a few suggestive looks from the guys. Naruto was unsure how he felt about the change in looks, he didn't know if he should be relieved or depressed that he had come to be such a symbol of anger for the village. He knew he looked a lot older then a twelve year old should, after he had seen himself in the mirror before his shower he placed himself as looking like seventeen to eighteen years old.

Walking up the hall of the Hokage tower the guards gave him polite nods and let him through where as before they would tell him that the Hokage was busy and to come back later. When he reached the double doors to the Hokage's office he paused for a second before barging in like he always did.

"Hey Oji-san how is the paperwork coming!" Naruto yelled as he strolled up to the Hokage's desk. Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage didn't even bother to look up from his paperwork as he heard the comment, but just called out in a tired voice. "What is it now Naruto, can't you see that I'm busy? If it can wait then please come back after you take your picture for your profile."

Naruto sat down in one of the large chairs on the other side of the Hokage's desk before replying with a wide grin on his face since the Hokage didn't know about his change yet. "That's just it Oji-san, see I met this goddess last night and we talked for a while then I decided to let her use my body for a war between the elemental gods in order to gain favor with Kami himself, so now my body has changed and I have gained a ton of knowledge and control over the thunder element."

About halfway through Naruto's story Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and his mouth fell open at the sight of the white haired eighteen year old girl sitting across from him. He continued to gap at "Naruto" as his story finished, causing Naruto to lean forward and wave a hand in front of the aged Hokage's face. "Hey Oji-san, are you listening to me?"

The statement caught the Hokage's attention and he quickly straightened up before becoming serious. "Naruto, if that is who you actually are how can you be so sure that you met with a goddess and "It" didn't do this to you?" '_If this is actually Naruto, then he will know who I'm talking about after what happened last night,_' thought the Hokage.

The girl before him grinned widely and rubbed the back of her head, before replying. "Yeah I'm sure cause after that bastard fox woke me up, he stayed in his cage while I talked to Kaminari-sama. She said that he was being punished by the Shinigami himself, so there was no way he could get out, without killing himself in the process."

Sarutobi's eyes widened at the last part, only a very select few actually knew how the Kyuubi was sealed inside Naruto. Not even Naruto knew how it was done, so that meant either Kyuubi told him or someone else of divine origin. But Sarutobi was a cautious person and wanted more evidence before he could believe Naruto's story. "If you really made this deal with the Thunder Goddess herself then could you show me and example of the power you received?"

Naruto sat there, looking like he was thinking, while he was actually talking with Kaminari about something he could show Sarutobi, so that he would believe him/her. Suddenly a bright smile appeared on his face before he nodded his head and turned his full attention back to the Hokage. "Sure! You're going to be speechless after you see this awesome power!"

Naruto pointed a finger at Sarutobi, before moving it in a circle. After he was finished he sat back with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face, which made Sarutobi sweat-drop. He was about to tell Naruto that nothing happened when a loud thunder clap went off above his head, causing him to look up and see a dark cloud floating above his head. There was a slight rumble from the cloud before another loud clap was issued from the small cloud.

The sudden noise caused the Hokage's personal Anbu guard to rush into the office with their Ninja-to drawn and ready. The Hokage thankfully raised a hand before any of them could attack Naruto and sent them back to their posts. Once the office was empty once again Sarutobi turned to Naruto, now thoroughly convinced. "So Naruto, what happens now? You are still a member of this village, are you going to continue being a ninja or are you going to resign in pursuit of this war that you have agreed upon joining?"

Naruto just scratched her chin as she thought about the Hokage's question. "Well my dream is still to become Hokage and I would need to be a ninja to do that. Plus, the experience I can get on missions would be very helpful when the war starts. So I guess I'll continue being a ninja and train extra hard to become very strong in the next three years. The only problem is that I can't do that as Naruto anymore since I don't look like myself anymore."

Sarutobi was actually genuinely surprised by his answer, since he was actually planning things out in the long run and not just living in the moment. '_Perhaps these changes are for the better,_' the old Hokage thought. Nodding his head he addressed the boy turn girl in front of him. "Very well Naruto you may continue being a Ninja, but we will have to come up with a new identity for you. Obviously you can not use the name Naruto any longer so if there something specific that you would like to be called?"

Nodding her head Naruto answered the Hokage. "Yeah, can you change my name to Nariko, considering my situation I think a name that means Thunder would be appropriate."

Grabbing a form from his desk he started filling it out. "Okay so Nariko will be your first name, what about your last name?" Naruto now Nariko shrugged, "I don't know, what do you think would be a good last name for me Oji-san?" Sarutobi rubbed his beard as he thought about a last name for Nariko, with a grin he continued filling in the form. "How about using Namikaze as a last name? I think it would fit you very well." Nariko thought about if for a bit before nodding her head deciding that she liked it.

Continuing to fill out the form Sarutobi looked up at the newly name Namikaze Nariko, coughing to get her attention. "Now that we have your name figured out we will need to figure out a back-story for you. I have to admit I chose your last name for a reason, since we can no longer call you Uzumaki. The name Namikaze is actually the 4th Hokages family name and unfortunately he was the last of his clan. I was hoping that you could carry on his name in your most difficult journey."

Nariko fell into deep thought as she contemplated what she was just told. The Hokage wanted her to carry on the name of the person who made his life a living hell, but was also the one person that she looked up to as a role model. Firming her resolve she nodded her head, "Yes, I would be honored to carry on the 4th Hokage's family name."

Sarutobi smiled at the teen in front of him, "Excellent, then you will be the 4th's cousin, who came here looking for any relatives only to find that the Namikaze clan in Konoha perished in the Kyuubi attack. You have since come to the decision of rebuilding the Namikaze clan and will hence forth be accepted into the village's ninja ranks as a Genin."

Nariko raised her hand to get the Hokage's attention. "Uhh, do I have to be a Genin? Couldn't I be a Chunnin, considering that I now posses the knowledge and power of a goddess and one of the most powerful demons to walk the earth?"

Sarutobi slightly paled as he thought about someone wielding that much power, but quickly regained his composure. "Be that as it may, you can not become a recognized Chunnin without taking the Chunnin exams. You're just going to have to stick it out and wait until you get your chance at it. Plus, you can use the experience that comes from being on a Genin team."

Nariko hung her head in defeat, "I guess if you say so." Then she perked up, "At least I can use this time to become stronger and train with all the techniques that I know of."

Sarutobi smiled at Nariko before handing her the form that he filled out and signed. "Take this and go get your picture taken, then turn it into the secretary outside and head to the Academy for team assignments. Try not to be late, I'll inform Iruka on the situation and make sure that the teams are properly balanced."

Nariko gave a beaming grin, "Thanks Oji-san, I'll see you around." She then took off at in a dash to where the photo guy was taking pictures of the new Genin.

Sarutobi had a serious expression on his face as he leaned back in his chair. "Kami have mercy on those that cross Nariko's path, she is destined for great things." Leaning forward he pressed a button on his desk, "Get me Iruka, tell him that it is urgent." A female voice quickly replied, "Yes, Hokage-sama." The aged Hokage leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sign when a sudden loud thunder clap nearly scared him out of his Hokage robes. Looking up he noticed the little black cloud still floating over his head as it shook with a low rumble. Sarutobi just hung his head depressed as he muttered "Why me?" just then Iruka walked into the Hokage's office and sweat-dropped at the sight of the Hokage.

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

Nariko was in high spirits as she made her way into the academy, she was finally going to become a Ninja. Opening the door she calmly walked into the classroom with all her classmates in it, though they did not know that she was Naruto. This caused everyone to stare at her as she made her way to the back row of the room and grabbed a seat. Once she was seated people started whispering to each other about her. She waited patiently till Iruka arrived; apparently no one wanted to approach her to get answers to the many speculations that were flying around the room about her.

Iruka did not take long at the Hokage's office and although he had been briefed on the incident, he was still very worried for his blond student. Resolving to talk to him/her after he had made team announcements and make sure that everything was going ok. Steeling himself he put on a mask that was appropriate with the graduation of his fellow students and entered the room only to find it in a frenzy of hushed whispers and quick glances toward the back of the room. Iruka looked toward the back corner of the room to see a young white haired woman sitting between the window and Shino Aburame. He gave her a smile and quick nod and got a happy wave in return.

'_Still the same old Naruto on the inside at least_' Iruka thought before clearing his throat to get the classes attention then proceeded to congratulate them all on graduating.

Naruto was happy to see that Iruka had not freaked out about what happened to her. She listened as Iruka talked about how life will only be harder for them from that day on and how to always believe in the village and its people. Once he was finished with that he began calling out the new teams.

(I choose to not write out teams 1-6, LOL sorry for being lazy but it's too troublesome.)

"Team 7 will consist of Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Jonin-sensei will be Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Hinata and Namikaze Nariko." At this everyone in the room turned to look at the white haired girl that sat in the back, but only got a smile in return.

"Your Jonin-sensei will be Mitarashi Anko." Shikimaru's head could be heard as it hit the top of his desk accompanied by a heavy sigh. "Troublesome women" was silently muttered before he seemingly fell asleep.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so Team 10 will consist of Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji. Your Jonin-sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. That concludes team assignments, your Jonin-sensei's will be here shortly. Please use the free time, before they arrive to get to know your teammates better. Congratulations again and I hope to see you all again sometime so don't be strangers." With that he walked up to Nariko and leaned in close before speaking quietly, "Meet me later tonight, we can go out to celebrate and talk about some things."

Nariko nodded her head and waved to Iruka as he made his way out of the classroom. Shino had left his seat to sit closer to Ino and Choji, but when Nariko looked over at it she found a snoring lump in it. Nariko was about to poke him awake when a quiet voice drew her attention from the sleeping Nara.

"Ano… h…how do y…you do? M…my n…name is Hinata… Hyuga Hinata. Y…you must b…be Nariko-san r…right?"

Nariko smiled brightly before grabbing Hinata's Hand and shaking it fiercely. "Yeah that's me! Namikaze Nariko, nice to meet you too Hinata! I take it that this lump here is Shikamaru?"

Hinata blushed slightly at the informal and brash behavior of Nariko, before nodding her head to her question. She was about to say something when the door to the room was violently thrown open and a woman with purple hair tied in a tall ponytail and a long tan trench coat walked in. The commotion drew the attention of the entire class, even Shikamaru woke up at the disturbance, but she didn't seem to care. Her eyes scanned the room till the fell upon Nariko and the others. Pointing a finger at the group she called out loudly which made Hinata eep and hide slightly behind Nariko. "YOU…must be Team 8. My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm your Jonin-sensei. Don't forget it! NOW… step in line behind me and off we go, YEAH!" Nariko gulped slightly as she got up and made her way down the steps with Hinata following closely behind her and Shikamaru bringing up the rear with a loud yawn and lazy shuffle.

They followed their eccentric sensei to an empty training field where she whirled on the genin, making them come to an abrupt stop. "Now I would like you to all take a seat over here in the shade and we will get to know each other better. I'll go first. My name is Mitarashi Anko and I like dango, snakes an interrogations. I dislike perverts, useless people and my sensei. My dream for the future is to get revenge on the bastard that left me for dead because he was bored of my presence. Now you go lazy-ass!"

Shikamaru sat up and looked over the people around him before speaking. "Troublesome, but my name is Nara Shikamaru. I like watching clouds and playing shogi. I dislike troublesome things and my dreams for the future are to get married to an average girl, have one girl one boy in that order. Retire at forty-five and live the rest of my days playing Shogi.

"Good, good, ok you next Hyuga!"

Hinata nodded her head and started pushing her index fingers together, before speaking in a quiet voice. "Ano…m…my n…name is…" She was abruptly cut off as Anko yelled out, "LOUDER HYUGA I CAN"T HEAR YOU!" Hinata started to turn a light shade of red as she started again, this time slightly louder. "M…my name is H…" Anko once again cut her off with another yell of "LOUDER! My ears don't seem to work to good after being around all those exploding tags!"

Hinata was absolutely flustered now, she was fidgeting constantly and her eyes never stayed on one thing for more then a second. She was in the process of taking a deep breath when Anko cried out again, "We are waiting Hyuga!" Hinata was startled and accidently yelled out what she was going to say. "MY NAME IS HYUGA HINATA, AND I LIKE MAKE HEALING LOTIONS AND PRESSING FLOWERS!" Hinata was not a very healthy shade of red as Anko came up to her and patted her on the back. "See that's not so hard now is it. Let's try to keep it at about that level from now on. Now tell us what you dislike and what your dream for the future is and don't make me have to butt in again."

Hinata nodded shyly before taking another deep breath and claming her nerves. Once she had gathered her resolve she continued, this time in an almost confident tone. "I dislike people who look down on others and the 'Caged-Bird Seal' my clan uses. My dream for the future is to become stronger so that I can lead the clan with confidence." Once she was finished speaking she started staring at the ground again while fidgeting in her nervous manner.

"That's a great dream Hinata and I will help you become stronger if you have the willpower to not give up when it gets tough. Finally it is the Mysterious girls turn, GO!"

Nariko had been listening intently to what everyone was saying but at the same time she was conversing with Kaminari about what to say when her turn came. With her mind made up she grabbed a hold of some of the enthusiasm that Anko was giving off in waves and began by throwing a fist in the air and exclaiming, "ALRIGHT! My name is Namikaze Nariko and I like training to become stronger and old man Sarutobi. I also like Ramen. I dislike perverts and those who look down on people without getting to know them. My dream for the future is to become the strongest Kunoichi in the world!"

"Great! Love the enthusiasm and dream as well. Okay, we are going to have a little impromptu test to see if I you are really worthy of my tutelage." Faster then any of them could react a giant boa-constrictor shot out of Anko's sleeve and wrapped itself around Shikamaru before Anko, the snake and Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. As the smoke cleared a piece of paper floated down out of the sky.

Nariko plucked the piece of paper out of the sky as Hinata looked in shock at the spot where Shikamaru use to be. Nariko read the note over once before reading it out-loud for the benefit of her team-mate.

"This is a test to prove if you are ready to become Genin. Your team-mate has been captured and you have until sunset to find him and sub-due his attacker. If you fail to locate your team-mate in the allotted time you will all be sent back to the academy."

Hinata and Nariko looked at each other then to the spot where their team-mate and teacher use to be. Hinata looked anxious, while Nariko just shook her head while muttering, "Why do we have to be stuck with the crazy snake lady?"

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

**A/N:** Heh, well there is the first chapter. I am having a lot of fun writing this one and am continuing onto the next chapter but am unsure when I will finish it. Anyways I love to hear from the readers so reviews are greatly appreciated.

Next Chapter – Nariko will start busting out some godly powers as she trains with Kaminari.


	2. A Heavenly Touch

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and no profit is being made off this story.**

**Summery:** After defeating Mizuki and learning about the Demon fox sealed within him Naruto awakes to find another presence in his mind but this one offers him the deal of a life time if he would fight for her in a war between the Gods but wait, if he accepts his body will be changed into that of the Thunder Goddess.

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting everyone! Chapter 2 is out and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it.

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

**Thunder Queen **

**Chapter 2: A Heavenly Touch**

Nariko looked toward Hinata and saw that she was exceedingly nervous as she watched her poke her fingers together and stare at the ground. Taking a glance toward the sun she estimated that it was early afternoon and they had several hours before sunset. Turning her mind in on itself she called out to her godly tenant.

"_Hey Kaminari are there any tracking jutsus or skills that I can use with this new body?_"

She didn't have to wait long before Kaminari replied in her tranquil voice, "_I am afraid not as I have only ever trained in using my Thunder element for offensive purposes. You should ask your teammate and see if she can make up for this short-coming._"

Giving the equivalent to a mental nod Nariko turned to Hinata who was still fidgeting. She startled her as she called out to her. "Hey Hinata, I do not have any skills in tracking or techniques that could help find Shikamaru and Anko-sensei. Do you know or have anything that can help us with that? If you do then I'll take care of subduing Anko-sensei."

Hinata nodded her head hesitantly before motioning to her eyes. "My families Byakugan can see in t…three-hundred and sixty d…degrees as well as see t…through solid objects and at l…long distances."

Nariko looked amazed at Hinata after listening to her description, reverting to her Naruto mannerism she got right in Hinata's face as she looked closely at her lavender-colored eyes. "That is really amazing Hinata, those eyes are wicked sweet!"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red as her white haired teammate breached her personal space to stare into her eyes. With a silent gasp she took a few steps away from Nariko, stuttering terribly in her embarrassment. "T…t…they a…aren't t…that g…good."

Nariko straightened after Hinata had backed away and looked off toward town, before whirling back around to face her teammate.

"Yes they are! Now take a look around and see if you can find them, then we can go kick Anko-sensei's butt for taking our teammate" Nariko called out enthusiastically.

Hinata nodded numbly as she put her hands together in a standard hand seal that helped concentrate chakra and closed her eyes. After a second of concentrating she snapped her eyes open as the veins around them became more pronounced. Putting her hands down she concentrated on looking around her greatly increased field of vision for any sign of her missing teammate or sensei.

Finding nothing of interest on the boarders of her vision she began to bring her focus in closer to their current position when she noticed Nariko standing off to her side. In fact it was very hard to miss her as her chakra coils shined so brightly it was painful to look at her.

Hinata gasped slightly as she looked at her teammate that seemed to be overflowing with a kaleidoscope of silver, blue and red chakra that all seemed to swirl together in a turbulent maelstrom within her body. Usually when she looked at a person's chakra coils it resembled blue blood vessels that coursed throughout the body but Nariko looked closer to a pure chakra entity with the sheer amount of chakra that flowed through her body.

Nariko took Hinata's gasp as a sign that she had found what they were looking for and prepared to head off after them as she called out to her shy teammate. "Did you find them Hinata?"

Hinata shook herself slightly as she broke her focus on her mysterious teammate and continue looking for their sensei and fellow companion. "N…no, I can't seem to find them in my c…current field of vision. Sorry."

Nariko gave a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "That's ok; they must be in town or further out in the training grounds. I say we run through town looking for them then come back and check further out in the training grounds. That way we can search town twice, just to make sure."

Hinata silently nodded her head as she took off after her white haired teammate into town. They moved quickly through the crowds of people who were going about there everyday lives. Nariko ran in front of Hinata as they wove through the crowds, while Hinata followed close behind trying to use the full capacity of her Byakugan to both search for her missing team-mate and sensei as well as avoid running into any of the civilians on the street.

The pair had made it through the town and were now standing in front of the gates to the Hyuga compound which made up a large portion of the edge of town. Turning to Hinata Nariko saw that she was out of breath and having a hard time standing up straight. Looking up at the sky she guessed that it had only taken them about half an hour to run their zigzagged path though the town. Guessing that her new changes kept her from noticing the fatigue she should probably have had she called out to her tired teammate.

"Hey Hinata how about we take a short break before we head back." Hinata just gave a silent nod before sitting down against the wall to her compound, while Nariko leaned against it casually. About five minutes into their impromptu break someone calling out broke them from their individual thoughts.

"Hinata what are you doing sitting outside the compound, should you not be with your new team?" Looking over at the person who spoke Hinata quickly got to her feet and bowed. "F…father, I a…apologize if we a…are causing a…any t…trouble. We a…are just t…taking a t…test from our new s…sensei."

Hyuga Hiashi raised an eyebrow in slight interest before it fell back into his stoic expression. Turning toward the white haired girl standing with his daughter he gave a very slight bow before speaking. "I take it that you would be one of the new members on Hinata's team. May I ask what your name is and what sort of test your sensei is giving you?"

Hinata looked side-long at her father with a slightly confused expression as her father had never shown any interest in the people she associated with; although she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew why he had bothered to personally leave the compound to meet her new teammate.

Nariko looked the guy in front of her over slightly before she gave a slight bow and introduced herself. "My name is Namikaze Nariko and Anko-sensei decided to kidnap our other teammate Nara Shikamaru and make us look for them."

Once again Hiashi's eyebrow rose in interest before returning to his normal expression.

"I see, it seems as if you were given quite an interesting sensei for your team Namikaze-san. I do hope that my daughter has not inconvenienced you in your search for your teammate."

Hinata's head fell in disappointment as her father put her down once again. Nariko on the other hand scowled slightly before bursting out with her usual enthusiasm. "No way would Hinata be an inconvenience! Without her there would be no way we could find Anko-sensei and Shikamaru before sunset, which reminds me. We need to continue our search."

Turning toward Hinata she asked if she was ready, after receiving a nod Hinata activated her Byakugan and headed off back into town behind her teammate, a new sense of determination burning within her.

Hiashi watched with his own Byakugan active as his daughter faded into the distance following the massive glowing beacon of her teammate. "Namikaze-san was it?" was all he said before heading back into the compound to ponder this newest development.

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

Nariko and Hinata were nearing the training fields again having gone almost completely back through town while looking for their teammate and sensei. Hinata was starting to get desperate when she finally spotted a familiar looking person in a trench coat. Stopping she focused her eyes on the person and realized it was Anko sitting at the local dango stand talking to a completely depressed looking Shikamaru who was seated across from her still wrapped up in a snake.

Nariko having noticed that Hinata had stopped following her stopped as well and turned to her teammate who was looking off further into town.

"Hey Hinata did you find them?"

Hinata gave a short nod before replying "Hai, they are at a d…dango stand over there." She finished while pointing in the direction she was looking. Smiling brightly Nariko ran up to Hinata and gave her a hug which in turn made said girl blush incredibly bad.

"That's great Hinata-chan! Just lead the way there and I'll give that crazy snake lady what for!"

Still blushing Hinata gave a short nod before heading off toward their sensei, with Nariko following closely behind. They made short time getting to the dango stand, when they arrived Nariko jumped down next to Anko.

"Anko-sensei we have finally caught you so hand over Shikamaru now and I'll go easy on you!"

Hinata looked on worried from the corner of the building as Anko just licked her lips after finishing off the last of her dango, before standing and looking at the white-haired girl in front of her.

"Think you can go about ordering me around genin? I think I'm going to have to teach you some humility about respecting your superiors. Tell you what though, since you found me so fast I'll give back Shika-kun to help with trying to subdue me, but remember if you fail to do so by sun down I'm sending you all back to the academy!"

Anko gestured in Shikamaru's direction and her snake-summon disappeared causing Shikamaru to fall out his chair. He however recovered quickly and tried to use his Shadow-Capture Technique on Anko only for her to leap out of the covered eating area of the dango stand and into the street, before taking off towards the training grounds.

Nariko turned quickly toward Hinata while asking, "Hinata which way is she headed?" Hinata came out from behind the corner as Shikamaru walked over to where Nariko was standing. "She is h…heading back t…to the training ground she f…first took us to."

Nariko nodded firmly before taking off after their sensei faster then she or her teammates expected she could go. She failed to hear Shikamaru calling out to her to wait as she faded into the distance, a trail of dust following her.

Turning to Hinata he called out to her, "Troublesome, but we need to hurry up and help her out before Anko hurts her."

Shikamaru headed off to the training ground they were at earlier while Hinata hesitated slightly before going after him.

Nariko arrived at the training ground far faster then she ever expected to, as she came through the trees into the clearing she saw Anko standing in the middle of the field with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. "Your fast Nari-chan, but don't be in too big of a hurry to receive a beat-down."

Flinging her long braided pony-tail behind her she gave her sensei a smirk before replying. "I have more tricks then you would believe, so be ready to be amazed!"

Forming a hand seal that she had learned before she had met Kaminari and was turned into her current self, she began the fight by yelling out "Mass Shadow Clone Technique!"

Over a hundred copies of herself exploded into existence, easily filling half the training ground.

Anko whistled loudly before her grin became even larger. "That IS impressive Nari-chan but still no-where near enough to subdue me!"

Without saying a thing all the clones attacked at once, quickly surrounding the snake-summoner, however as each one attacked using the standard academy style which even Nariko would admit she was never good at, and even with her enhanced speed and reflexes Anko's Serpents Strike style was easily picking her clones apart.

Nariko almost palmed her head when she realized that even though she knew hundreds of new techniques she did not actually know how to perform them yet. Delving into her mind she called out desperately to her godly tenant. "_Kaminari-sama, I need help and fast! I need something that can help me defeat Anko-sensei so I'm not sent back to the academy!_"

Nariko suddenly found herself standing in the sewers of her mind only they seemed cleaner and brighter then they were the last time she was here. Turning around she looked up at the red eyes of the Kyuubi, then she heard Kaminari's voice behind her.

"Thank you Kyuubi for bringing her here. Now Naruto or Nariko which ever you prefer to be called the reason you are not able to use the full capacity of my abilities is because we have yet to train your body in the use of these techniques and abilities. Now since you are currently in combat with your sensei I had Kyuubi bring your consciousness in here so we can touch up on some basics. Because time moves much slower in here then out in the real world we have about three hours before your sensei picks apart the rest of your clones, in that time you will be learning the beginnings of my Thunder Boxing fighting style."

Kaminari walked up to Nariko before reaching out and taking her hands and moving then up into a standard boxing position, before proceeding to walk around her student positioning the rest of her body in the proper positions. As she did this she continued to inform Nariko about the basics of Thunder Boxing.

"Now Thunder Boxing in its most simple form is not very different from regular boxing except from the fact that it uses a coating of Thunder element chakra to coat the fists and cause kinetic damage when contact with your target is made. This is useful for fracturing bones, rupturing blood vessels and causing organ damage as the sound wave passes through a body. Of course the amount of chakra you put into an attack determines the amount of damage you cause, ranging from deep bruising all the way to being able to potentially put a hole clean through someone."

After positioning Nariko into the starting stance, she walked in front of her and took up the exact same stance. "Now I want you to follow me through the different kata's until you have memorized them all."

Nariko nodded and began copying her godly look a like's movements as Kaminari continued telling her about Thunder Boxing. "Now Thunder Boxing in its complete form starts to blur the line between kick-boxing and Tae-Kwon-Do, a similar style to it would be the Iron Fist style that some ninja's use. Now you might be thinking that Boxing would require a great deal of strength and normally you would be right but in Thunder Boxing the strength of your hit is augmented by chakra and more specifically Thunder element chakra. Imagine a thin disk of chakra floating against your knuckle. If you will begin forming the disk by creating a line of chakra similar to the second hand on a clock and rotate that line of clockwise until it reaches completely around, once that is done simply release the chakra disk upon contact with your target by pushing it out from the center of the disk."

Kaminari watched as Nariko attempted to form the disk of chakra in front of her fist, she seemed to understand the concept but the execution was difficult to grasp for her. Kyuubi was also watching his jailor try to perform the technique with little success from behind his bars but said nothing at the failed attempts. Kaminari walked to a wall and sat down while calling out to Nariko.

"Keep trying to form the disk, you have one hour to complete it and once you do we will move on to the next stage."

Luck was smiling on Nariko as she was able to complete the disk within forty-five minutes. Seeing her student's accomplishment Kaminari stood up before motioning to the Kyuubi across the room. "Can you make something out of chakra that we can use as a training post while we are in here?"

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed slightly as his grin revealed his large sharp teeth. "**As you wish**." Red demonic chakra seeped from the dark void beyond the bars and started to form a spinning mass in front of the pair that was roughly human sized, as the chakra began to dissipate it slowly revealed the form of Sasuke Uchiha glaring at them in his brooding mannerism.

Kaminari and Nariko both looked at the Sasuke clone then to the Kyuubi who was still grinning then back to the Sasuke clone. Kaminari looked to Kyuubi with a raise eyebrow before speaking "Using a former classmate of Naruto's as a training post, now that's just cruel." All she received in reply was dark heavy laughter.

Nariko's eyes narrowed on the Sasuke clone as she got a closer look at it. She became startled and jumped away from it and into an attack position when it spoke. "So dope I see that my mere presence is enough to scare you out of those pretty little hot-pants of yours." He finished speaking with a perverted leer in her direction.

Nariko instantly became enraged and disgusted at the same time as she ran at the Sasuke clone, fist raised to give it the beating of a lifetime. Kaminari however quickly caught her fist and prevented her from hitting the Sasuke clone who only smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

While holding Nariko back Kaminari began explaining the second part of the exercise. "Hold on there Nariko for a little before you lay into that clone, as that was what we were going to do in the first place. I just want to make sure that you have the concept down about Thunder Boxing first. Now, after you form the chakra disk you want to be sure to release it right at the moment of impact or it won't work properly. Too soon and you will actually push your opponent away from you and to late and it will push you away from your opponent. Now go back and start again, this time do it properly."

Nariko walked back in front of the Sasuke clone before sinking into the stance Kaminari had shown her earlier. The Sasuke clone winked at her and blew a kiss in her direction which caused her to rush toward her target. "Go be flirty with someone else IN HELL BASTARD!"

As her fist connected with the Sasuke clone in the left shoulder, the result was easy to see. First a loud thunder-clap echoed within the chamber, then the back on the Sasuke clone seemed to indent outwards as a fist sized hole blew out of his shirt over the back of his left shoulder. The Sasuke clone bent backwards, before doubling over forwards and coughing up some blood. After about three seconds the hole in the shirt reformed and the clone stood back up smirking arrogantly at Nariko. "Is that all you got cutie?"

Nariko was about to punch him in the face next when clapping behind her made her hesitate. "That was very good Nariko, you got him right above his left lung causing organ damage and breaking his shoulder blade. Now return to your original location and until Anko takes out all your clones we will be working on varying the strengths of your bunches so you don't go killing everyone you hit with one punch. Kyuubi if you could, have the clone fight back that would be great."

Nariko sank back into the beginning stance for Thunder Boxing while Sasuke took up the Serpents Strike stance that Anko had been using on her clones. Nariko smiled widely, only speaking one word before rushing at the Sasuke clone.

"Perfect"

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

Anko was having a great time; she had been absolutely slaughtering the clones of her student and was rather happy about it. Even though she had already figured which Nariko was the real one she held off going after her until she had dispatched all the clones first, just to prolong her fun some more before her other students showed up to help their teammate. She realized not long ago while there were about sixty clones left that one of the Nariko copies was making circular patterns among the mass of clones. She would move forward to attack with a group of clones but back off before she was is range and then do it again with another group of clones. It didn't matter really though, the academy style was widely ineffective against most ninjas and was one thing she planned to break her Genin of first, except for the Hyuga girl who more then likely used the Gentle Fist style.

With only ten clones left Anko decided to end it a little flashier then she had been doing previously. Going through a few hand sighs she began her Shadow Snake Hand Technique and nine snakes shot from the sleeves of her coat striking nine of the Nariko copies, easily dispelling them as their fangs sank into them. The real Nariko stopped moving after her clones were destroyed and as Anko approached her, she could see that her student's eyes seemed to be clouded over with a slightly distant look to them, but she wrote it off as fatigue.

"Tired already? Thought you might have had more in you then that Nari-chan, though I don't blame you really I can only create twenty shadow clones tops before I feel drained. You are quite the impressive girl; unfortunately I think I am going to have to send you guys back to the academy if this is all you can do. Guess I better knock you out before the others come to your aid, nighty-night Nari-chan."

When Anko was within striking distance, she cocked her fist back and prepared to render her student unconscious. As her fist shot forward the sharpness returned to Nariko's eyes before she seemed to faze out of existence right before the fist connected. Anko turned around quickly in surprise to see Nariko standing a distance behind her while she released some tension by cracking the bones in her neck and knuckles.

Anko smirked as she watched her student, "Seems like you have some fight left in you after all, good, good I wouldn't want to become bored with you to quickly."

Nariko's gaze hardened and her eyes seem to smolder with determination. "Like I said, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sinking into the Thunder Boxing stance she prepared herself to fight her sensei.

Anko chuckled amusingly as she watched her student take up a Boxing stance. "Are you seriously going to be using Boxing? I was thinking you might have something better then the academy style but not such an inferior style such as Boxing!"

Nariko's fists tightened and she began to form the disks of chakra over her fists. "I wouldn't nock it just yet sensei." Rushing forward she applied chakra to her legs to increase her speeds to three times her normal, but still traceable to Anko's standards. Her first right hook was dodged completely as was her left, but Anko decided to block her third swing, a task she would regret doing later.

As the fist contacted with her arm a loud thunder-clap resounded through-out the entire training ground, the amount of kinetic damage caused a deep bruise to form on the place of impact and Anko believed their might be some hairline fractures in her arm. Quickly jumping away Anko placed some distance between her and her student, while favoring her arm.

"Crap that hurt! There seems to be some power to those punches girl, but unfortunately you won't be able to lay another hit on me at all."

Nariko narrowed her eyes as she prepared to charge her sensei yet again, while Anko was preparing to counter her student and finish her off quickly. By some unspoken single both kunoichi rushed each other, or would have if Anko had not been frozen in place by Shikamaru's Shadow Binding technique. Anko felt her eyes widen in surprise as Nariko rushed her, fists up ready to throw a quick one, two punch, while Hinata landed in the training ground behind her Byakugan activated and already in the Starting form of the Gentle-Fist style.

Anko knew it was going to hurt to be on the receiving end of Nariko's attack as well as Hinata's. She was confident that she could break out of Shikamaru's Shadow Bind technique but not before her two students reached her. With a cringe she tried to brace herself as best she could, but was surprised when the attacks never came.

Opening her eyes she could see Nariko standing in front of her, fist out only inches from her face, she could also feel Hinata behind her at an extremely close distance no doubt ready to lay a quick Juuken strike should she try anything.

With a wide smirk Nariko called out to her sensei, "I believe we have captured you Anko-sensei, will you pass us now or do we have to knock you out first?"

Even though she could not move her body Anko threw her head back and gave a deep, heavy laugh, before sweeping her eyes over her new Genin team. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. "_Yes, these are MY Genin. Finally my very first team and they are all diamonds just waiting to be polished!_"

With a deep feral grin that made both Nariko and Shikamaru gulp from the sight of it, Anko voiced her decision in a way that had the three Genin second guessing themselves about wanting to pass. "Alright brats you all pass my test if only barely! HOWEVER, don't start thinking that you can take it easy from here on out. As my very first official Genin Team I am going to run all of you into the ground so hard with my training that you WILL become the best team of ninja that has ever set foot in this town, and this I _promise_ you!"

After a tense moment of silence Nariko burst out in a cheer while jumping up and throwing her fist into the air. "YEAH, we are all finally ninja! I bet we are going to kick so much ass that everyone will know our names!"

Shikamaru just groaned as he let his form slouch causing his Shadow Bind to disengage, letting Anko loose. He had been dreading this team since the second it was announced, with it being a reverse setup to normal teams with two female members and one male member. Not to mention topping it all off with THE most sadistic chick imaginable as the Jonin sensei. He knew just how sadistic she could get too; he had to spend over an hour listening to here regale stories about her time in Torture and Interrogations, as well as all her favorite moves to get the most "entertainment" out of her victims.

For a brief moment Shikamaru considered committing seppuku right then and there, at the very least his could live the rest of his existence in peace. But, as he looked over to his two teammates and watched as Nariko tried to get the extremely shy Hyuga to give her a jumping high five, he could not help but give a small grin and think that no matter how troublesome this will be for him it would certainly be interesting.

Anko cleared her throat loud enough to get the attention of her new students. "Since you three finished my test in such a short time we will use the remainder of our time holding mock fights between each other. I want to see your entire arsenal and accumulation of knowledge from your time in the academy. Tomorrow I will report to Hokage-sama that you three have passed my test, so I will allow you guys to have that day to yourselves, but be prepared come sunrise the following day as your training to become the best will begin. NOW, let's get this party started!"

**Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble-Rumble**

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is officially finished. It actually amazes me really that I had written more then three fourths of this chapter the same day I posted the first one but it took me this long to finally finish it. Ah well, I will continue to writing into chapter 3 after this is posted and hopefully it won't take me as long to get it out as a lot of the intro fluff is over. Not all but a lot.

**Next Chapter:** Anko will give her new team the nickel tour of hell, while Nariko's name is echoed through Konoha and beyond.


End file.
